The Impossible, the Unbelievable and the Metal Girl
by lovelybbc
Summary: Not only do the Weeping Angels strike again, but the Doctor also has to get along with Clara, River and his pert TARDIS at the same time. Genres might change as the story develops. T rating for possible romance and creepiness in future chapters.
1. Another ruined soufflé

**Chapter 1 -Another ruined soufflé**

The door of the Torchwood headquarter opened with a satisfying hissing sound as a tall dark-haired man entered sighing slightly sarcastically. Today was not at all a good day for _him_ to reappear, and although the Capitain was looking forward to meeting his old friend again, the remorse overpowered every pleasant emotion. Any day would have been fine, but why of all days did _he_ have had to choose Alonso's birthday? Captain Jack Harness hung the black coat that had more than a charming effect on the ladies, men and diverse alien individuals on a chair standing near the entrance. He knew for sure that no one would dare to take his coat, even though it often lay in unlogical places. His coat was too much of a reminder of Jack's extroverted and engaging character; it's plain association with him made the agents of Torchwood feel as if they touched Jack in an uncomfortably intimate manner.

But at the moment, Jack had worse problems than his well-fitting clothes: his friend would soon appear and with him, as always, probably loads of trouble.

The device on Jack's wrist made an unpleasant bleeping sound and he had a quick look at the display.

ONE NEW MESSAGE (AUDIO).

'Play message', ordered Jack and the display turned black. At first, he could only hear rattling noises as well as buttons being pushed and triggers being pulled. Then a few aggressively whispered words and finally a slight cough.

'Hello, Jack' said the Doctor while seemingly still navigating the TARDIS as there were a lot of background noises, 'I hope you have a little bit of time to spare because Clara and I are in a _little_ bit of trouble and we _might_ need Torchwood to do their duty. Anyways, I know Alonso expects a certain kind of comfort on his birthday which includes your presence, but don't worry, he won't even notice you were gone. So now that this is resolved: Geronimo!'

The _pling_ of Jack's vortex manipulator was barely audible, but he saw the display glow again.

'Oh no, you don't' muttered Jack, but he knew manual reprogramming didn't stand a chance against the Doctor's and especially the TARDIS's strong will.

Bright light blinded him as he unwillingly entered the Time Lord's ship. The well known calming hum of the engines and the friendly, yellow light of the time machine's heart soothed Jack and he could concentrate on the possibilities that lay before him; brunette, brown-eyed and with a slightly confused smile.

'Well, hello' grinned Jack and felt his mood rise to even higher levels. 'Who do you happen to be? Maybe we could-'

'No, you couldn't, Jack, stop it!'

The Doctor and stabbed a finger into Jack's chest. 'Stop flirting with my...' He didn't end the sentence but cleared his throat and began kneeding his hands like he always did in embarassing situations.

'So!' he suddenly shouted and clapped his hands together overenthusiastically, 'It seems like some old friends will be popping in and I wondered if you, Jack, had any interest in doing what you're best at.'

'Seduction?' suggested Jack and ignored the Doctor's inflictive look.

'No' the Time Lord continued as if there had never been an interruption, 'I was actually talking about something else. Jack – you _do_ remeber you are the leader of Torchwood?'

'

Might have heard about it, yeah' Jack said nonchalantly.

'Then you'll be aware of your institute's function' concluded the Doctor with an amused smile.

'Nice new look, by the way!' exclaimed Jack and ignored his friend's rhetorical question completely. 'The tweed suits you really well and that hair – stunning. Your bow-tie, though...'

'What about it?!' the Doctor asked indignantly. 'Bow-ties are absolutely cool, don't criticize them!'

To avoid any further discussions that could turn into a serious fight for life or death, Jack now turned to the Doctor's attractive female friend which astonishingly hadn't been introduced as his _companion_.

'What's your name, pretty?' asked Jack and enjoyed the helplessly displeased stares with which the Doctor tried to pierce him. What was it about this cute young thing that awoke jealousy in the Doctor's hearts?

'Don't try to flirt with me' she said smirking ironically, 'It's no use. But I'm Clara, pleased to meet you.'

'Clara, that's a wonderful name. And I wasn't flirting at all, just saying what's on my mind and therefore basically telling nothing but the pure truth.'

The Doctor didn't react to Jack's mild provocation; he just sighed and started to land the TARDIS in his usual, uncoordinated manner.

Several minutes later (the TARDIS was still travelling through the vortex) Jack doubted more than ever that the Doctor had _any_ idea how to navigate a time machine, and out of that state of resignation he remembered the mentioning of some 'old friends' and felt his curiosity take over.

'Are these ''friends'' of yours the slimy type or more – you know – _pleasant_ to look at?Your... acquaintances could totally become my friends as well, don't you think?' he added grinning at Clara who now felt less intimidated by him than a few minutes ago and this time smiled back less sarcastically.

Jack knew that everyone fell for him sooner or later. Even the Doctor himself couldn't fully resist Jack's charming character, or at least the Capitain liked to think that.

'Those ''friends'' are actually quite dangerous aliens from the dawn of time' the Doctor replied seeming not at all unhappy about that fact.

'No wonder they like you, you have a _lot_ in common' muttered Clara.

'It smells a little – weird in here, doesn't it?' remarked Jack.

Clara sniffed. It did smell a little peculiar indeed, not to say: _burned_.

'Oh no, my soufflé, it's still in the vortex' energy stream!'

She hasted to the second control room in its console her soufflé had turned into charcoal.

'Why can't this stupid box just install a timer instead of destroying my soufflés? You hear me?!' Clara adressed the TARDIS her arms crossed.

'Just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to waste a delicious dessert. But what would _you_ know about it, you're just an annoying metal cube!'

As if she had heard Clara's insults the TARDIS started humming aggressively and suddenly shook so heavily that Clara didn't have the chance to get a hold of anything – she fell down the stairs that lead to the console and hit her head on the floor so hard she only saw little blinking stars for a moment.

'Oi, Clara, what did you say to the lady?!' she heard the Doctor shout.

'She's not a lady, she's just a machine that despises me!' Clara yelled back gripping a metal pipe to be prepared for the immediate angry response of the ship.

All of a sudden a huge bang sweeped both of them off their feet. Somewhere in the depths of the time machine something had exploded.

'Doctor, what happened?!' screamed Clara who already regretted the rude things she had told the box.

'I think you just offended his wife!' Jack replied loudly over several minor explosions.

'She's not my wife!' dissented the Doctor, 'I'm married to her daughter!'


	2. A companion pays attention

**Chapter 2 – A companion pays attention**

Clara's jaw dropped and she stared at the doctor in disbelief.

'How could a _machine_... is this even possible?! Please tell me you're kidding, Doctor – you _are_ kidding, right?'

Jack scrutinized the Doctor as well, but there was a lot more amusement in his gaze.

'Now that's interesting' he smirked and obviously enjoyed the turn of events.

Under Clara's bewildered eyes the Doctor shrinked until he appeared to be even smaller than his by no means tall friend.

'Well' he murmured kneeding his hands nerviously once again, 'to be honest – it took me several centuries to figure out _how_ exactly all of this fits together in the big picture which in fact is _extremely_ large and complicated and wibbly-wobbly'-

'Just tell them, sweetie; why do you always try to convince people that I'm complicated?'

The Doctor spinned round. 'How did you get _in here_?!'

The athletic woman with the blond curls who had appeared out of nowhere smiled softly. 'You know me, sweetheart, I have a talent to help ypu out of _complicated_ situations as I am one myself. Professor River Song' she introduced herself glancing at Jack knowingly.

'You must be Captain Harkness' she continued ('Oh, just call me Jack.' - 'Stop it, this is my _wife_!'), but then she noticed Clara.

'You're still with him then?' River asked quietly. Her voice had a weird undertone to it, both sad and pleased.

'It seems like I have been during the last 1,200 years' Clara answered and perceived to late that her voice sounded just like River's.

The Doctor just looked at them with growing confusion. 'But I thought I was the only one who could see you when - - my tomb - - on Trenzalore... How could Clara possibly have seen you?'

The expression on his face was heartbreakingly overwhelmed until River finally showed some mercy and stepped towards him; their faces were only inches apart as she looked him right in the eye.

'She pays attention' River then said and wiped the Doctor's confusion out of his face with a kiss.

Clara cleared her throat audibly.

'Sorry to interrupt, Doctor, but your TARDIS is exploding and we are threatened by dangerous aliens no one except you knows anything about yet. Would you mind to explain?'

The Doctor sighed regretfully, but didn't resist.

'Alright, if you insist on it...'

He exchanged a long glance with his wife. 'I suppose you already know who we're dealing with?'

River nodded, her face more serious now.

'That's why I came, dear.'

'Good' mumbled the Time Lord before his eyes wandered to Jack. 'What about you? Tell me, did you ever hear of the Weeping Angels?'

Jack frowned. 'Now that you mention it – I actually might have. A _friend_ of mine who works for UNIT told me about them, I think; she said she knew you, but I guess you are quite popular amongst those UNIT agents. Anyways – the ones that only move when you don't look at them?' he asked.

The Doctor nodded. 'Exactly. I fought them many times, even sent them into non-existence, but they are very powerful and almost unpredictable. And now we have a big problem.'

He paused. 'Jack, do you remember Sarah Jane?'

Immediately, a suggestive smirk brightened the Capitain's face. 'About 50, bangs, good looking?'

'Yes, and mother of a son' the Doctor replied in a displeased tone. 'She is an old friend of mine and surrounded by Weeping Angels at this exact moment because they want to find out my and especially my ship's location from her.'

He took a deep breath and Clara seemed to be the only one to realize that it was shivering.

'But she won't tell them, right?' she inquired.

'No, she wouldn't do that, even if her life was in danger which it is at the moment.'

River croosed her arms. 'Why didn't you tell us earlier?! We shouldn't be standing around chatting. We have to help Sarah Jane, Doctor, _now_!'

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. When he spoke again there was an alarming amount of desperation in his voice.

'You see' he exclaimed, 'that's the problem! There are dozens of Angels around her house; it's as good as impossible to get in there!'

'What do you have the TARDIS for?' asked Clara, 'It's _designed_ to reach places all over space and time, isn't it?'

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

'You really don't know the Weeping Angels, do you?'

'Of course not, and it seems like something to be glad about' Clara replied. 'You can't expect me to know everything that goes on in your big old head!'

He stepped forward and carefully took her hands. His eyes were unbearably serious again and his hands – they _shook_. Clara knew that only very few creatures in the universe were able to scare this man and in this moment he appeared to be _terrified_. She looked at himand tried to understand the fear he felt.

'Doctor' she whispered, 'please tell me about them. _I need to know_.'

He gripped her hands a little tighter and examined her face with those big, sad eyes that always told her he was truly sorry.

'The Weeping Angels are extraordinary – and extraordinarily dangerous. It's told that they're as old as the cosmos itself. They feed on time energy. If they touch you you're thrown back in time and live your life in the past; then the Angels can absorb the energy of your unlived future. That's why they are so keen to get the TARDIS in their hands, its energy is infinite.

Do you understand, Clara? Don't let them touch you. I wouldn't be able to bring you back because they would lock you in a time bubble. Entering it is impossible.'

 _So am I_ thought Clara, but she didn't say it out loud; she simply nodded.

'If they're close to you they will try to touch you, but Weeping Angels can't move as long as you look at them.

Don't blink.

Don't turn your back.

As long as you see them they are nothing but stone, but if they are unseen they come alive.

 _Please_ , Clara'-

The Doctor paused and the sadness in his eyes intensified.

' _Please_ don't let them touch you. I lost - - I lost two of my dearest friends to them. _Please_ don't let them take you away.'

He looked at River and they appeared to share a horrible memory.

After a long silence Clara returned the Doctor's grip and held his hands as if she held something incredibly precious.

'I'll do my best, Doctor' she promised.

'I will not leave you.'


	3. Trustworthy

**Chapter 3 – Trustworthy**

Clara's promise gave the Doctor strength.

He started to bustle about all around the console and soon, the TARDIS landed with unusual ease.

A proud smile brightened his face. 'Well, here we are, safe and sound – _still_ safe and sound, I mean. This is the plan: one of us get's the Angel's attention; the others run into Sarah Jane's house, get her out safely and hurry back to the TARDIS.'

'Doctor...' Clara said and frowned demonstratively, 'you are aware that one of us will be in constant danger for at least ten minutes while the other three evacuate your friend?'

The Time Lord looked at each of his companions. None of them seemed convinced by his cunning plan.

'But what else could we possibly do?' he asked stubbornly. 'Without distraction we would be trapped in another time in a few seconds!'

'Clara is right' River agreed, 'What about the person who has to wait? They wouldn't last longer than two seconds as well.'

A sudden movement of the TARDIS threw all of the rescuers on their backs – except for the Doctor who slipped through a gap into a deeper level of machinery.

As so often, he was glad he didn't only have two hearts but also a very resistant skull because he fell right on top of his head which made an unhealthy sounding crunching noise, but didn't hurt too much. Nevertheless, he needed some time before his vision went from _funny colours everywhere_ back to normal.

Although everything was clear again, the Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't alone in the machinery, someone was sitting there; a someone with blond hair and big blue eyes and full lips that were predestined to speak a very British accent.

'Rose?!' whispered the Doctor in shock.

Those well known lips smiled. 'No' they answered, 'I'm not her. I'm an interface that originated in your brain. I use her face because I wanted to talk to you and I couldn't do that ever since that day on that planet. We built a double of me, remember?'

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

'You actually are my old girl?'

Another smile, this time with a hint of sass. 'Oh yes' the interface said, 'your good old faithful TARDIS and this time in a body that doesn't just _die_ from me being in it.'

'But – this is no real body, is it? It's just a hologram, like – Amelia's and Donna's interface. Right?' the Doctor asked.

'Not exactly. I'm not a simple, soulless projection. I really _am_ your TARDIS, not only with a data core but also with memories and some weird emotions I don't fully understand yet, but I surely will some day; and I know what you're thinking right now, I know your plan.'

The Doctor ignored her implications and reached for his screwdriver.

'Do you _really_ want me to disappear' the TARDIS wanted to know, 'or are you just scared, Time Lord? You're already sure that I'm not lying because machines can't lie, not even those from Gallifrey. Trust me, Doctor, I can help you and your former companion. I remember Sarah Jane just like I remember every single other companion and every place in time and space we ever visited.

I have never let you down, so let me help you.'

'Who are you talking to down there, dear?' River shouted. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, of course, I'm absolutely fine' the Doctor muttered just loud enough for his wife to hear the very last word. Then he stared at his TARDIS again.

'You are my first and oldest and steadiest companion, I guess' he murmured more to himself than to her. ' The question is if you are trustworthy because of that.'

The smile on Rose's face that wasn't hers slightly faded.

'How can you still think I'm unworthy?! I might be nothing but a stupid box like your friend Clara always reminds you, but if I'm one thing than this is faithful. I never betrayed you and you know that very, _very_ well.'

After a long observant glance at her, the Doctor sighed heavily.

'Good. Fine. I trust you. But don't disappoint me or there _will_ be consequences.'

The interface's smile returned to its old brightness. 'Well then – I asume you are not going to tell your friends about my real identity in case they don't agree with your strategy?'

The Time Lord nodded. 'You know what you have to do?'

'Of course.'

With a last theatralic clearing of his throat the Doctor started to climb up the steep stairs until he finally stood amongst his confused companions again.

'What happened?!' Clara asked with a very leery expression on her face.

'To be completely honest – I don't really know.'

River shook her head in disbelief.

'We all know what kind of things connect you and your ship, sweetheart. Don't lie to us.'

The Doctor started kneeding his hands more nervously than ever before. 'River, just trust me on this. I found someone unexpected and she volunteers to distract the Weeping Angels. Please don't try to squeeze the truth out of me.'

Confused, but almost convinced, River stepped back and crossed her arms. 'Who is it, then?'

The Doctor took a deep breath. 'I warn you, she's – fragile. Don't try to touch her or she might react in a very uncomfortable way.'

' _Who is it_ , Doctor?!' Jack asked impatiently.

'It's Rose.'

Jack's jaw dropped even more satisfyingly puzzled than Clara's did earlier as _Rose_ appeared on top of the stairs.

She had put on a very convincing disturbed face.

'Doctor, are you sure she's able to distract and then run from the Angels? She looks quite – tired.' Clara remarked in a worried tone.

The interface put on a calm grin.

'No, I'm alright. Believe me, it's best if I do this. The Angels can't touch me.'

'How-' River started, but her husband interrupted her immediately.

'The truth – later – okay?'

'Fine. But it's a little curious how someone-'

'River.'

'Please excuse that I try to analyze a situation that makes no sense at all.'

'It will make sense later on, I promise. But right now, it's better for all of you not to know.'

The Doctor turned to the putative Rose.

'Are you ready?'

'Always.'

And without saying goodbye or hearing a 'good luck', _Rose_ turned around, marshed towards the door and disappeared through it. In the moment the blue wood closed behind her, the console turned dark.

'Doctor, what does this mean?' Clara whispered into his ear, 'why did the light go out?'

He looked at the black silhouette of her head and found the shimmering light spots that marked her eyes.

'We need to go, Clara. The Weeping Angels can't be distracted by a trick forever.'

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _AN: Sorry for such unregular updates, I try to update twice a week, but sometimes it's just not possible. Btw: Did you notice the thingy I hid in there with 'trust me on this?'_

 _(And thanks to all the readers)_

 _(And sorry for all the mistakes that were in the first version of this chapter)_


	4. Doubts

**Chapter 4 - Doubts**

When the TARDIS stepped out of her wooden shell, she immediately was surrounded by an intrusive dark that covered everything with dangerous blackness.

She knew that the Angels came closer all around her, and even though she _knew_ they couldn't possibly harm her because her physical form was still contained in the police box she felt something like – fear.

Ever since her light had been caught in a human body she struggled with emotions and thoughts; both such incredibly human qualities making her so vulnerable she could barely stand it.

The Doctor's plan he had included her in was the best example for her new unlogical behaviour: why had she agreed with this?

Of course, she was the only one who could escape the Weeping Angels without ever really being in danger; but the TARDIS knew her agreement meant something else.

She would have done everything to help her own personal Time Lord, and in the very moment when the first Angel approached her and she heard her shell's doors open she realized what she had been missing all along:

There definitely was more to her faith in that light- and two-hearted man than the trust which had built up automatically during the past several hundred years.

By now, the TARDIS felt one of her new, complicated feelings for the Doctor.

 _Affection_.

But thinking about her current situation, she came to the conclusion that there were worse problems than emotions – the Angels lurked all around her, she could sense their presence, even as a hologram. Soon, they would try to attack her; what would happen then?

If they found out she was untouchable, what would be the consequences? Would they try over and over again? Or did they possess enough knowledge of Gallifreyan technology to know about realistic interfaces?

There was only one way to find out.

'Hey, Angels, stop crying and give me a hug' she muttered and concentrated on every noise around her. Silent little footsteps, the hard rustle of stone wings, a whiff smelling of marble dust.

'I know you are there, stop playing your tricks on me!'

Her voice was shakier than she had intended it to be, that strange voice with the terrible accent she couldn't avoid.

It seemed like ages until she finally heard the gentle closing of Sarah Jane's frontdoor. The Doctor and his companions had managed to escape, but what about herself now? It was no option to return to her shell, or the Angels would know who she was and her disguise would have been for nothing.

The Angels would end up touching the light and absorbing her energy until she faded away.

But what else could she do?! It was so unfamiliar for her to have thoughts she had to rely on instead of much trustworthier machinery. She was still trying to find a way out of the certain failure of the plan, when a clear voice started to talk to her.

'We know you're there as well, and we know who you are. Did you really think we wouldn't be able to interpret what happened to the box? We know you left your exosceleton and are vulnerable now.'

'And I know Angels can't speak. Who are you?!' the TARDIS replied hoping that her unrealistic assumptions would turn out to be true.

She was disappointed.

'You know nothing about us, you're only a robot with some human features that make you feel stronger and more human and special. But we know a secret about the Doctor even you didn't suspect in all the centuries since the day he stole you.

And oh, it's a dark secret, not at all pleasant for the hopeful, so very human machine you believe you are' the voice chuckled.

'What, what is it? Tell me!' asked the TARDIS although she really didn't want to know; there were things not to be told. She only took it on herself to gain this knowledge because it bought the Doctor and his friends some more time.

'It's a terrible secret, disgustingly heartless, so to say. But maybe you already know it. Do you know it, _old girl_?' the voice continued.

'Just – _tell_ me already!'

'If you insist on it... Now then. Why, do you think, does this Gallifreyan friend of yours travel not only with you but always with humanoid creatures?'

'He likes company, people who can run with him and help him. And I'm the one who runs the most and helps him more than anyone' the interface proudly said.

 _Strong in the face of danger._

'Oh really?' the voice sneered, 'Well, you know that's not the truth, don't you? That's what he tells you.'

'But – I saw it in his mind!' the TARDIS replied indignantly.

'That's because he started to believe in his own lies a long time ago. We know the truth, and you do too. He needs other companions because you are _not enough_. Just a boring old wreck to be used for some more adventures before he will dump you as soon as he's fed up with you.

You are not his first ship, and you know that. You aren't worth a thing compared to his human friends.

Do you remember the girl who the face you stole to communicate with him belongs to? We saw her when we fell into the gap in the universe, she's locked so very deeply into our collective conciousness. Rose Tyler... She was more important to him than you could ever be.

Give up, machine, you will always lose against the humans. Let go of the Doctor.'

'Why do you tell me all this?!' the TARDIS asked, not willing to admit how much the Angel's calculating words had hurt her.

'No matter what you tell me about this man, I will never betray him. I promised and believe me: there is too much loyality inside of me, too much _human emotion_ for you to break through. He will always be able to rely on me.'

The voice snickered disquietingly. 'Now isn't that typical? As soon as there are certain human feelings inside of a machine it believes in the Doctor. Always the same, with all humans, all across time and space. Why do you feel such affection and trust for this man? He will betray you. And besides; did you wonder why everything is so dark all around you?'

'Why is it dark?' the TARDIS asked and couldn't hide her panic anymore.

'Because we already started to drain the light from you. You are half-dead, machine, and this time there is no Doctor and no companion to save you from our hands.'

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _I'm sorry this took me so long. Please tell me what you think about the fact that the Weeping Angels talk, I'd appreciate it. ~_


End file.
